


When You Love Someone

by nyelwinks



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyelwinks/pseuds/nyelwinks
Summary: Daniel and Jihoon got jealous over the pettiest reason ever and stopped talking for several days after quarreling.----Check outOngPan/OngLinversion.





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired by the latest Show Champion behind cut,  
> you know... the one part which had most Nielwink stans flipped their minds ;)

\--

 

“I hope that our signatures and names will be widely known without embarrassment.”

 

As Jihoon gave his ending speech, he could feel the familiar presence creeping from his back. The warm breath hitting his neck was giving him chills, but Jihoon tried to maintain his composure while wrapping up his speech. He couldn’t see it by himself but he knew a pair of eyes from behind had been staring him. Jihoon looked fine from the outside, but truthfully, he was cursing nonstop inside.

 

_Can you stop being too obvious?_

 

“It has been Wanna One up till now, thank you!”

Jihoon was aware of the familiar touch of a big hand wrapped in wrist brace on his shoulder as he bowed down to the camera. It was considered normal to have that kind of contact, so Jihoon let out a sigh of relief while bowing. But when they started to give the signed papers back to the staffs, Jihoon felt the same familiar touch briefly on his waist. The touch nearly brushed his crotch and went all the way to his hip.

 

_Stay calm, Park Jihoon. Stay calm._

 

-

 

Jihoon felt the same sense of being watched on the road back to their dorm. As a way to ignore the sensation, Jihoon put on his headphone and listened to his playlist. He knew the taller and bigger guy sitting 2 rows back wanted something from him, but being reminded of their quarrels few nights before, Jihoon insisted to ignore.

A few of the members rushed to bathroom as soon as they reached home. No matter how worn off they were for the day, they preferred to sleep in make-up free face and clean body. Jihoon, being the younger member, had to wait for the older members to finish showering anyway, so he plopped into his bed. He was staring at the plain ceiling while still listening to songs when he felt someone tapped his shoulder.

Jihoon turned to his left and saw Daniel leaning against the bunk bed opposite to his. His gaze was deep, as if something had been bothering him. Jihoon took off his headphone and raised his eyebrow, as if signalling the other guy to speak.

 

“We need to talk.”

“…”

“Come to my room.”

“Why should I?”

 

Jihoon’s question was returned with a serious glare before Daniel walked out of the room. Jihoon sighed, climbed down his bed, and made his way to Daniel’s room. As soon as he entered, Daniel closed the door and turned the lock. Daniel was leaning against the door and Jihoon naturally sat on Daniel’s single bed, trying not to make any eye contacts with Daniel.

The atmosphere was pretty much dead besides the tension between them. Jihoon refused to talk, while Daniel seemed like he was deep in thoughts. Jihoon couldn’t handle the suffocating air any longer, so he broke the silence with a question.

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

“…”

“I’ll leave then.”

“Why do you spend time with Woojin these days?”

 

Jihoon immediately turned his face to his left, locking his eyes with Daniel’s.

 

“And why do you care?”

“Answer me.”

 

Jihoon grunted in annoyance. He had never liked being interrogated for petty things, and Daniel always did that in the name of jealousy. That was also the reason why they were arguing the other day – Daniel was jealous that Jihoon said no to recruiting him into the Pink Sausage team, which consisted of Woojin and Jihoon.

 

“What’s so wrong about me being with Woojin?”

“I know that he likes you!”

“But I fucking chose you over him.”

 

Jihoon stood up and made his way towards the door – where Daniel was standing – and faced the taller guy. Jihoon might be in the smaller side, but when he’s mad, he could tumble the members with ease.

 

“What about you, then? You’re always together with Seongwoo hyung, like you’re fucking glued to him or something. Fuck, you think I never feel jealous seeing that? After knowing how he fell hard for you when you entered class A back then?”

“That’s–“

“Fuck, when it’s about you, Seongwoo hyung is always ‘the friend’ but when it comes to me, Woojin is a rival for you? Fucking bastard! I’ve told you many times that Woojin respects our relationship but what did you say?”

“…”

“Fucking tell me what did you say before.”

“I said that Woojin probably lied.”

 

Jihoon felt like punching Daniel’s stomach so bad but he held his fist from doing so.

 

“Do you see the fucking problem now, hyung?”

 

Daniel, who had been tensed for God knew how long, loosened up and nodded. He surrendered to his ego and all he thought was to let his emotion free. It’s true, he was being obsessive towards Jihoon. He wanted to keep Jihoon only to himself and didn’t take Jihoon’s feelings into account.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist and rested his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. Sneakily, Jihoon smiled proudly as he patted Daniel’s broad back. Usually, Jihoon would be the one to give in, but it felt nice to teach Daniel a lesson occasionally.

 

“I’m sorry, Jihoon-ah.”

“…”

“I won’t do it again.”

 

Jihoon then gently broke the hug and cupped his little hands on Daniel’s warm cheeks. He beamed a smile as he leaned in and gave a peck on Daniel’s forehead, a peck on Daniel’s nose, a peck on Daniel’s cheek, and cheekily gave several pecks on Daniel’s lips before deepening it into a somewhat more loving kiss.

 

“Don’t have doubts in me ever again.”

“I promise.”

 

Daniel smiled and pulled Jihoon closer for another intimate kiss. They were deep in the mood for more intimate acts before the knocks on the locked door surprised the two love birds.

 

“Yah, Kang Daniel! Why it has always to be our room?”

Jisung whined from the outside as he knocked.

“Omo yaaah, don’t interrupt him!”

Seongwoo said it jokingly in a female tone.

 

Daniel unlocked the door to let them in, and upon seeing how both Daniel and Jihoon were smiling sheepishly, Jisung and Seongwoo blocked the door, not giving Jihoon any chance to leave the room. They were giggling like little girls and started to act like one.

 

“Omo omo, look at their wet lips!” Jisung squealed.

“Omo yaaaah, don’t point it out!” Seongwoo patted Jisung’s shoulder repetitively.

 

Jihoon was blushing but still shoved out his fist as a joke.

 

“Move before I punch your tummy, hyung.”

 

Jisung and Seongwoo didn’t even budge but instead, they acted like they were scared and continued to squeal like little girls. Jihoon had enough and gave several light punches to Seongwoo before chasing the two around the room. Daniel, on the other hand, was left puzzled yet laughed at the sight in front of him.

 

“Ah hyung! I didn’t get to say something important yet!”

Jihoon whined as he let himself fell on Daniel’s bed, burying his face into Daniel’s bear plushie. Jisung and Seongwoo, who already settled themselves on their bed, asked Jihoon to continue and promised to block their ears and closed their eyes. Jihoon knew they both would only pretend anyway, but since it’s been days since he last said the words, he decided to go on.

Jihoon stood up, walked towards Daniel, and gave a quick kiss.

 

“I love you, hyung.”

 

Jihoon ran out of the room as quick as he could when he started to hear the squeals from the bunk bed, while Daniel was left blushing by himself at the corner of the room. Daniel stood out of his door, smiling from ear to ear, and said as loud as he could.

“I love you, Park Jihoon! You are mine forever!”

 

-

_end._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Hope you enjoy this lacking one shot :3  
> I'll always appreciate a comment as it motivates me to continue writing hehe


End file.
